Seduce Me, My Lustful Pharaoh
by Night Ghost
Summary: Kaiba has lost his brother. As he walks home one day, a young man with red eyes takes an interest in him, and decides he wants Seto Kaiba in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note**_

_Don't let the first part throw you, the title says it all.

* * *

_

_**Seduce Me, My Lustful Pharaoh**_

_**Chapter One**_

_The graveyard…a place of haunting memories, and forgotten faces._

The wind blew through Kaiba's hair, pushed his black trench coat through the wind, and made him wish he had never been born.

_Brother…_

Kaiba stared down at the black grave stone, staring into the eyes of what had once been.

_**Mokuba Kaiba**_

_**1992-2004**_

_**To My Dear Little Brother,**_

"_**You won't be forgotten. You brought joy into my life.**_

_**And for that I thank you.**_

_**Rest now, little brother, I love you with all my heart."**_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

Kaiba never let the tears fall. Two years before he had watched his younger brother being lowered away into the ditch that had been dug for him. Before that he had watched his brother die in a hit and run car accident. And before that he had watched his brother smile so happily when Kaiba told him the first amusement park that Kaiba had built was almost completely done.

Of course he never did get to enter. Kaiba had stopped the building process and the amusement park still remained unopened to the day.

_Why did you have to leave? What more can I lose? What do I have left to lose? Is this God's way of punishing me? Is there really a God?_

Kaiba sighed, bent down and placed the white rose on the black stone.

"I won't be coming back Mokuba. I can't say I've moved on. I don't know anymore. I just came to say goodbye little brother. If there is a God and Heaven, I hope you're up there. I hope you're being taken care of, better than I ever could. I'm sorry if you ever felt neglected or left out, or unloved. I am so sorry. Well…rest in peace little brother. Goodbye."

Kaiba turned and walked away.

"Do you wish a ride home sir?" The elderly butler inquired as Kaiba walked up to the car.

"No I'll walk." Kaiba promptly walked by him. "You're excused to the night Alfred."

"Of course sir." Alfred frowned in thought, knowing full well what had just taken place, and not much liking it. But he obeyed his employer's wishes and went home.

Kaiba's mansion was nearly five miles away but he really didn't mind.

"_Brother, brother, come one we're going to be late!"_

"_Alright, relax." _

"This is going to be great!"

_The car sped out from around a corner, tires screeching…_

The sound rang through Kaiba's memory like it had happened only a few seconds before hand.

"Hey baby boy, you look a little lost, are you okay?"

Kaiba tuned his head slightly to inquire as to who the voice came from, and found it to be a young man that was walking toward him. A cigarette was being held firmly in finally bronzed fingers.

"Excuse me?"

He smiled as he walked closer, matching Kaiba's speed.

"Are you lost lover?"

"No." Kaiba stated firmly, returning his eyes to the front of him, trying to ignore the person following him.

"Are you sure? It gets a little dangerous at night, for pretty boys like you that is. And since you look so down, someone might want to take advantage of you."

"Whatever."

"Cigarette?" the young man held out his hand, with a pack of cigarettes in it.

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You don't want company love?"

"No."

"Okay then."

The young man turned and walked away. After a few steps, Kaiba turned and looked at the young man, who was already looking at him. He winked and walked over to the liquor store. The stores and buildings were run down and dirty. The place was for scum and people that had no school education to get decent enough jobs.

Kaiba continued walking, but walked around a concrete sign and slowly looked out from behind it. His eyes searched for the young man with red eyes. He spotted him talking to another male passerby.

_Who are you?_

The young man again felt Kaiba looking at him, and Kaiba saw his head turn and his eyes search for him. Kaiba moved back against the wall and hid from the searching gaze.

After two minutes Kaiba walked out from behind the sign and walked away. He walked behind the building and again looked out where the young man had been. But he had already disappeared inside one of the buildings.

Kaiba turned again and began to walk away. He couldn't get the young man out of his mind. Everyone that saw him always tried their best to ignore him. It had been some time since he had gotten attention from anyone.

As Kaiba walked along the building he suddenly got the thought that the young man had returned outside, so he circled around the building and went to check. But to his disappointment he was not there.

The thought of searching the stores and bars crossed his mind, but after careful consideration, Kaiba didn't feel like making a fool of himself. He turned and again began to walk to his cold home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seduce Me, My Lustful Pharaoh**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Lust, seduction, pleasure…_

Kaiba remembered the look in the young man's beautiful read eyes.

It was the same time as the day before, and Kaiba wished for some sort of release from the world.

"Stop here. Go home, I'll walk again."

"Of course sir." Kaiba stepped out of the black limo and walked into the alley way. Kaiba looked around the corner and the second he did…

"Looking for someone sweetheart?"

The same voice. Kaiba slowly turned around, thankful that his extra dark glasses shadowed his eyes. Kaiba had another black trench coat on, with navy blue lining on the inside. Black slacks adorned his perfectly muscled legs as well as polished black dress shoes. A navy blue button up long sleeve shirt fit perfectly to his upper body parts. Three buttons were undone, showing off a wonderfully smooth and lightly tanned chest.

Kaiba slowly looked the other up and down. The day before he had only thought about getting away from people so he had only seen the eyes the plagued his memory. The young man wore faded blue jeans, which were slightly baggy around the legs, black and white sneakers, and a black long sleeve shirt. The sleeves were pulled slightly up his wrists. An earring had been placed in his right ear; it was silver, and circular and hanging.

Kaiba noticed the smooth tan, the spiky tri-colored hair, and of course the beautiful red eyes.

"Cigarette?" again the young man offered.

"No."

"It won't hurt to try, you know."

"I'd rather now."

"Alright. Were you looking for someone in particular?"

Kaiba ignored the question, "What's your name?"

"My real name or the one everyone calls me?"

"Your real one."

"Atemu." The man puffed on the cigarette looking Kaiba up and down. "And you are?"

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Living life of course. So what makes you so down?"

"What makes you think I'm down?"

"Besides the fact you wore black two days in a row, you came from the cemetery, and you're in place like this, where people just don't know what the hell is going on in their lives, myself excluded."

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Can't help you if I don't what's wrong. So who was buried there?"

"No one."

Atemu sighed and took another puff on the cigarette, blowing out through his nose slowly.

"Alright baby boy, how about just giving me your initials and then I'll feel comfortable, since I did give you my name."

Kaiba closed his eyes wishing he could just fall asleep. It had been some time since he had had a decent nights rest. A decent anything for that matter.

"S.K."

Atemu smiled thoughtfully. "Are you tired, baby boy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Have to call you something, since you won't give me your name."

"You don't have to call me anything, I'm leaving."

"So soon, sweetheart? Why don't you rest awhile, clear you head."

"I would rather not."

"What's the harm? I'm not going to take anything from you."

Of course Kaiba had though of everything before hand, and had left all belongings such as cash, watches, credit cards, cell phone, and of course I.D, back at the mansion. There was nothing on him to take, besides his coat and shoes.

"Excuse me." Kaiba turned and walked away, only to be blocked by the young man. Atemu clicked his tongue, wagging his finger back and forth. He came close to Kaiba, running his finer down his jaw. Kaiba was clenching his jaw, so Atemu could feel the tension radiating from him.

"Relax lover, I'm here now." He cooed into Kaiba's ear, breathing softly and resting his chin on Kaiba's shoulder. Atemu ran his hands under Kaiba's trench coat, up and down, over his chest and sides.

The sun was now fading, bringing the moon out and making the street lights turn on.

_Brilliant…_

Kaiba now noticed where he stood, in the back of a building, where all lights had already cut out long ago.

_I need to fix my city……Mokuba…_

Atemu was still running his hands up, he gently pushed the jacket from Kaiba's shoulders, letting it slip from his body, down to the ground. Atemu pushed his hands through Kaiba's hair, feeling the silkiness and smoothness of it. He pulled one hand away, to place on Kaiba's lower back, where he pulled him closer, so their bodies were touching.

Atemu brought his lips barely an inch from Kaiba's so now Kaiba could feel Atemu breathing softly.

Kaiba knew what he wanted, but he himself did not want it. He just wanted to sleep peacefully for at least one night. Kaiba moved his face to the side and cautiously lowered his head down to Atemu's shoulder. The glasses fell off to the ground. He pressed his face in the crook of Atemu's neck, feeling the warmth and savoring it. Kaiba wrapped his arms around the young man's waist hoping the feeling of warmth would not leave him.

"There we go baby boy, just rest." Atemu whispered softly, as he ran his hands gently up and down Kaiba's back.

Kaiba heard the words and suddenly realized he had just let his guard down.

_No!_

Kaiba swiftly jerked away from the warmth. He grabbed his jacket and glasses from the ground and half walked, half jogged away. Atemu didn't stop him, merely watched the retreating figure.

"See you tomorrow Seto Kaiba."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seduce Me, My Lustful Pharaoh**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Guilt, want, hurt…_

It was three in the morning, as Atemu made his way over to the cemetery. Atemu remembered the look in his eyes, so full of guilt and pain. It had happened briefly, but he had seen it though.

The cemetery had long since closed, but the brick wall was not high at all, and easy to jump over, which is what Atemu did.

He had seen Kaiba before, staring down at a certain grave stone. Atemu moved the flashlight over several, reading the names carved in them.

_Mariah Bethany Rose, 1942-1972_

_Eric David Richardson 1956-1967_

_William Al Ford 1969-1990_

The names seemed to be endless. Atemu ran his flash light down on them, but stopped when he came to a certain gravestone. It was black; there was a picture of a young boy in the stone. He had long black hair, and Atemu could see the resemblance. He bent down, and picked up the white rose that had been placed there.

He sniffed it before reading what was written.

_**Mokuba Kaiba**_

_**1992-2004**_

_**To My Dear Little Brother:**_

"**_You won't be forgotten. You brought joy into my life._**

_**And for that I thank you.**_

_**Rest now little brother, I love you with all my heart."**_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

_Guilt, pain…_

"Ah my poor, poor little Seto…" Atemu placed the white rose back and proceeded to leave the cemetery.

Twenty minutes later

"_Brother, brother come on we're going to be late!"_

"_Alright relax." _

"This is going to be great!"

_The screech of tires…the sound of the glass breaking as the body hit…people gasping and screaming..._

_The sound of a briefcase hitting the concrete and polished black dress shoes running along the pavement……_

_The tires screeching again…_

"Mokuba!" Seto Kaiba gasped as he quickly sat up in the bed.

He looked around, breathing heavily. Kaiba looked at the clock: _3:23 A.M._

"Not again." Kaiba sighed and pulled the covers away, getting out of the bed. He didn't bother with a robe, he simply got dressed. Five minutes later Kaiba was fully dressed in something he wore rarely, dark blue Levi jeans, a black sweatshirt with a hood, and a pair of black Vans.

Kaiba fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, before walking out of his bedroom. His brother's room was down the hall. Kaiba pushed the door open and walked in, instantly recognizing the smell.

When the memory started to resurface again, Kaiba quickly left and shut the door behind him. He exited the mansion and walked out of the gates.

Ten minutes later

**Star Bucks Coffee**

The sign was well lit and quite bright in the night. Kaiba gazed at the 24/7 sign and inside the building. Only one person was there, and he was half asleep. Kaiba went to the front.

"What'll you have sir?"

"Hazelnut Cappuccino…please."

"Small, medium or large?"

"Large."

"Anything else sir?"

"A blueberry muffin."

"That'll be 6.50 sir."

"Fine."

Kaiba sat down with his coffee and muffin in the farthest corner, where he could watch outside and people coming and going.

He put his head back against the leather chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Kaiba opened his eyes again and quickly downed his coffee and muffin, as he was finishing them though, someone caught his eye.

It was him…

Kaiba quickly stood and threw he trash away, leaving the building. He quietly followed the young man that called himself Atemu.

For five minutes, Kaiba kept his distance. Atemu turned into an ally, Kaiba followed suit. Kaiba rounded a corner however, but when he looked Atemu was gone.

"I was born five thousand years ago. I was a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt."

Kaiba leaned against the building not bothering to look behind him.

"It was a great time when I got into power. My name was Atemu then as well, I had to change it to Yami though. You remind me of the high priest that stood by my side. His name was Seth."

"Do you want me to call you Pharaoh now?"

Atemu came up to Kaiba, running his hand up his shoulder, and leaning his chest against Kaiba's arm so he could whisper into Kaiba's ear.

"When we're in bed together, and you're panting and moaning, I want to hear you call me that. It'll be our little secret." He breathed softly, his tongue gently licking Kaiba's earlobe. Since Atemu was several inches shorter than Kaiba, he had to push himself a little higher from the ground. Atemu brought Kaiba's earlobe into his mouth, tugging gently and sucking softly.

Atemu pulled away, "Why don't you come to my place, we can have some fun there."

Kaiba closed his eyes.

"Hmmm? You can spend the night with me. It's up to you if you want to do anything tonight, or we could just rest, how does that sound?"

Kaiba was thinking of the offer.

"Will you…?"

"Will I what sweetheart?"

"When we get there, could you…?" Kaiba opened his eyes, avoiding Atemu's gaze and clenching his jaw.

Atemu kissed Kaiba's neck and jaw. He gave special attention to Kaiba's clenched jaw.

"I'll do whatever you want baby boy." Atemu cooed. "Whatever you want."

Kaiba gave in, as Atemu kissed his ear and back down to his jaw again, "Would you hold me?"

Atemu pulled away slightly, looking into Kaiba's eyes. He stood on tip toes and kissed Kaiba on the nose. "Yes."

Atemu tugged him along, and five minutes later they both were at an apartment complex. They climbed the stairs and Atemu opened the door, silently closing it, once Kaiba entered.

"Come this way."

Kaiba found himself in a room. It had a good size bed, dresser and a small desk in each corner. The bed was up against the wall, in the middle of the wall. Atemu pushed Kaiba down on the bed, lowering down and undoing his shoes.

"What do you want from me?" Kaiba suddenly asked.

Atemu continued working with the shoes, "What do you mean?"

"You must know who I am. Is it money you want? My company? Me dead? What?"

Atemu chuckled as he straitened and looked won at Kaiba, "As of this moment, I only want to hold you." He grasped Kaiba's sweatshirt and tugged upward, "Lift your arms." Kaiba obeyed. Atemu threw the sweatshirt on the dresser and went to work on the jeans. Kaiba lifted his hips in obedience, as Atemu slid them down, and they also went on the dresser.

"What happened wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Atemu pulled the blanket down and watched Kaiba scoot in. Atemu followed suit a minute later, after removing his clothing as well.

Atemu leaned himself on his elbow, still looking down to Kaiba's body. He ran his hand over Kaiba's smooth chest.

"I had a brother once…"

"What happened to him?"

"I wasn't graced with money like you. We lived on the streets, he was eight years old. I had to do many things for food and other things for him. One night I was caught by the police, my brother hid in an ally, behind some trash cans. He watched me be handcuffed; there was nothing he could do. I got out six months later. I haven't seen him since. I've searched the entire city, with not luck. A kid that age has no chance on the street."

"Have you given up?"

"That's the thing…no I haven't. Every night I still search for him."

"Even though you come back empty handed."

"At lease I can sleep, knowing I tried even if it didn't do any good."

Kaiba rolled over, letting his back face Atemu; he pushed his face into his arms, trying to hide. "I couldn't protect him. I watched him die. It should have been me." He whispered. "I just stood there."

"It isn't your fault, it the man that hurt him."

"I promised to protect him, I lied. Its no wonder everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do. You probably blame me for everything you've lost, including your brother."

"Those were my mistakes. Just because you're the richest guy in Domino and you own everything, doest give people the right to blame you for their problems."

"It's still all my fault."

"You had no idea that your brother would die love."

"I could have tried to prevent it."

Atemu sighed, "You can't dwell on the past baby boy, you have to let it all go." Atemu whispered, reaching over and kissing Kaiba on the cheek. He placed his arm under Kaiba's head, pulling his head to his chest and he wrapped his other arm around his waist, making sure Kaiba was secure. "Rest now lover, I'm here, I'm here."

Atemu continued to whisper softly into Kaiba's ear, until Kaiba's eyes closed, and he moved securely back against Atemu's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seduce Me, My Lustful Pharaoh**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_Sadness, despair, betrayal…_

The phone rang three times in twenty minutes since entering the office.

"What?"

"It's Mr. Pegasus on line one sir, shall I put him through?"

"Fine."

"Kaiba boy, so good to hear from you!"

"What do you want?"

"Well…"

The next twenty minutes of conversation was a blur.

"_What happened wasn't your fault, you know that right?"_

Kaiba sighed, and hung up the phone once Pegasus had stopped talking.

"He didn't seem like a very interesting man." Atemu stated, stretching out lazily on the couch.

"How did you get in here?"

"Hmmm…"

"Atemu…"

"Relax baby boy, your gullible receptionist let me in while you were busy chatting. Can you believe she thought I would give her a strip tease?" Atemu smirked thoughtfully.

"Hn." Kaiba looked down at the paper work on his desk, and then began to type on his blue and silver laptop.

Atemu suddenly laughed aloud. His head cocked rather cutely in Kaiba's mind. "Would you like a strip tease baby boy?"

"I'm working."

"So once you're done working?"

"No."

"You seem to have a knack for denying yourself the simple pleasures of life."

"I'm working Atemu, please leave."

Atemu went to Kaiba's side and placed his hand on Kaiba's shoulders. He leaned down to Kaiba's ear and whispered, "Don't push me away baby, you many not believe me, but I do care for you."

"You don't even know me."

Atemu straightened and leaned against the desk. "I know enough, and……I would like to know more, if you'll just talk to me."

"I'm busy."

"Seto…"

Kaiba suddenly slammed his hands on his desk, stood and walked to the window. He placed his hands begin his back and focused intently on something outside. He breathed softly. "I don't want to have to deal with you right now Atemu."

"You're going to have to, because I'm not leaving."

"Why do you persist in being with me?"

"Quit thinking I want something from you baby, did you ever think I just want to be with you?"

"Not possible."

"Why is that?"

"Because…" Kaiba paused.

"Because you think you won't be able to protect me if something bad were to happen." Atemu moved up to Kaiba and ran his hand down Kaiba's cheek. "I'm a big boy sweetheart; I can take care of myself."

"That's what my brother said as well, and look where he ended up."

Atemu sighed, turned around and walked slowly back to the desk. He ran his hands over the smooth surface, than leaned against the side.

"You should know by now that you can't turn back the clock, you can only move foreword. Now I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but do you honestly think that your brother would want you fucking up your life over him?"

Kaiba turned to Atemu quickly, his expression hard and emotionless. "Don't talk about my brother anymore. If you are so god damn tired of it all, than leave. I never wanted you in my life! If I want to fucking think about my brother, than by god I will. And I will not have you dictating how I lead my life!"

"Are you really leading your life? Or is that just an illusion that that bottle you go home to every night gives to you…?"

Kaiba's eyes moved away from Atemu's and he slowly moved back to his previous position staring out the window.

"Don't presume to control me whore."

At this reply Atemu broke out laughing.

Kaiba glanced at him, sudden curiosity filling his eyes.

"You think this world revolves around you baby."

"I know what this world is like."

"Do you? Do you really Seto? You make more money in a day than I would in my entire life. You don't go hungry at night, even if you don't eat, but that's by choice. You have a roof over your head, you dress like a king. Sure you lived in an orphanage, your parents dumped you wherever. So you had a semi abusive and terrible life. Get in line love, so has everyone else living in this damn place we like to call earth."

"Shut up, it's not the same!"

"You have a chance to move on…" Atemu didn't finish his sentence, Kaiba's fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Atemu's jaw, sending him flying to the floor. Kaiba's breath was coming in ragged breaths, he arms still out stretched.

Atemu was down on the floor, on his side. His eyes were closed, and his breaths were coming in short amounts.

"Oh god." Kaiba whispered, he walked over to Atemu and kneeled down. He gently reached out and ran his knuckles across his jaw and up his cheek. He rolled Atemu over and lifted his upper body into his arms, so he was cradling his upper body. Atemu's head was resting on Kaiba's shoulder. "Please…" Kaiba brushed some of Atemu's hair from his eyes and ran his hands softly over his forehead.

Atemu coughed and opened his eyes. "Ouch."

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief and buried his face in Atemu's chest. "I'm sorry." His words came out mumbled but Atemu heard them. Atemu ran his hand through Kaiba's hair, then he brought Kaiba's face up, making sure he could see his eyes clearly.

"Your life is only as bad as you want it to be sweetheart."

"I don't know if I want what you keep on trying to offer me."

"Quit fighting it baby boy. It's not a betrayal to anyone to just let go."

"I don't think…" Atemu's lips pressed to Kaiba's. His hand snaked around to the back of Kaiba's head and pressed him closer. At first Kaiba tried to push back but was caught off guard when he felt Atemu's tongue trace his lips and push through. With that Kaiba's resolve died and he pushed Atemu to his back, grabbing his hands and placing them above his head.

Kaiba took fast control of the kiss, he relaxed his body. He brushed himself against Atemu, enjoying the feel of Atemu's warm, hard body. After a few more seconds, Kaiba pulled his head back, looking down at Atemu.

His eyes were closed. His lips were read and slightly swollen. But there was a curve of a smile on his lips.

"How 'bout that strip tease now?" he whispered.

Kaiba opened his mouth to respond, but the phone rang, as well as his cell phone. Kaiba quickly removed himself and stood, going over to his desk. He leaned against the side and picked up the phone. Within seconds he was talking with the other person on the line.

"I'm going to make a proposition for you……" thus the conversation went on.

After a few minutes, Kaiba's attention was caught though, when Atemu stood and walked a few feet away from Kaiba's desk. He raised his arms and slowly walked in a circle.

At first Kaiba thought he'd gone mad. But when his arms came down again, he grasped his shirt. Atemu looked directly into Kaiba's eyes and smirked. He slowly pulled his black long sleeve shirt up.

Kaiba coughed softly.

Atemu turned his back to Kaiba, as he pulled the shirt higher; he gradually pulled his arms through the sleeves, removing the shirt. He swung it around, and then thrust it in between his leg, where a slight bulge was becoming evident.

"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba are you there?" the other person on the line started to ask.

"I'll have to call you back." Kaiba didn't wait for a reply as he hung up the phone. He walked in front his desk and leaned against it. His eyes traveled downward on Atemu's body.

Atemu kept his smirk on as he placed both sleeves of the shirt on either side, so one hand was behind him and the other in front. He pulled the shirt tight against his crotch, actually enjoying the feel. He closed his eyes for second, before thrusting his hips foreword. Kaiba was surprised that he was actually rubbing himself against the long sleeve shirt.

Atemu opened his eyes and threw the shirt aside, where it landed on the floor abandoned. Atemu kicked his black leather steel toe boots off.

Kaiba loosened his tie, and removed his jacket, noticing how warm it had gotten in the room. Atemu quickly came up to Kaiba, turned his head back toward him and leaned roughly against him, paying special attention to Kaiba's lower regions. Atemu pushed his ass hard against Kaiba's already growing erection, which could be clearly seen through the material of his white suit pants.

Atemu pushed back and forth several times against Kaiba, until Kaiba grabbed Atemu's hips to hold him still. "Quit teasing me." Kaiba ground out.

"That's one of the reasons why it's called a strip tease, baby boy." Atemu breathlessly breathed out.

Kaiba grunted and ground his hips hard into Atemu's ass. With that he rubbed hard against him. Atemu moaned before grabbing Kaiba's hands, holding tightly. He pushed away and took several steps foreword, away from Kaiba.

"What the hell…?"

"I haven't finished yet."

"Oh yes you have. You shouldn't have done that if you weren't finished."

Atemu laughed. "All in due time baby boy. Just a few moments ago you were fighting me quite fiercely."

"Well…now…"

"I wouldn't want to do anything against your will, or do something that you will end up regretting tomorrow."

"Well right now I suggest you do something!" Kaiba stated as he began to undo his shirt.

"Don't do that love…"

"Why not? You are going to finish what you started right?"

"Of course I am, but I want to do that myself, undress you that is. So be patient and enjoy."

"That's a little difficult." Kaiba whispered through clenched teeth.

Atemu slowly unzipped his black leather pants. He walked over to Kaiba against and ran his hands up Kaiba's chest. He slowly undid the buttons, one by one. Each button he undid, he kissed and licked Kaiba's chest. After another minute Kaiba's shirt button's were completely undone, and Atemu pulled the blue shirt from his pants.

Kaiba ran his hands over Atemu's shoulders, savoring the feel of the smooth skin. Kaiba marveled at the bronze color that reached every where on Atemu's body. Atemu also ran his hands over Kaiba's shoulders, but instead of savoring the feel he pulled Kaiba quickly down to the floor, twisting him around and shoving him down to his back, where he straddled his hips.

After two minutes of slowly rubbing his erect manhood against Kaiba's he returned to his feet, not wanting to make Kaiba wait another moment.

"Atemu…please…"

Atemu got back down on his knees. "Shhh, almost baby boy."

Kaiba looked at Atemu's chest and breathed in. "God."

Atemu chuckled softly. "Do you want me to finish?"

"Yes."

Atemu pulled Kaiba's pants down, removing the rest of his clothing. His ran his hands up and down, all over Kaiba's heated body.

He quickly took Kaiba's manhood into his mouth, savoring the taste, making Kaiba gasp aloud.

"Mr. Kaiba?" a loud knock cam on the door. "Mr. Kaiba um I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but I know I wrote down on the schedule you have a meeting in the next five minutes sir. I believe it's on the three new buildings you are planning to build sir. They say they can't wait sir."

"Fuck." Kaiba whispered. "Alright…ahhh….I'll be right there." Kaiba did his best to hold in another moan, as he grasped Atemu's head, to pull him further on his painful erection. "Atemu…finish….oh god….please…" Kaiba groaned out as he thrust into his mouth. He could feel Atemu's own erection pulsating, as he continued to please Kaiba. After another minute the receptionist again knocked on the door.

"Mr. Kaiba? I'm really sorry sir, but…"

The rest of the words was a blur to Kaiba as he rocked into Atemu's mouth; he didn't give a damn if anyone heard him moan loudly as he came into Atemu's mouth. Atemu lifted himself up and swallowed; he lowered his head down against and licked what remained on Kaiba. He wiped his mouth and crawled up to kiss Kaiba gently on the lips.

"Do you want me to…?" Kaiba indicated Atemu's erect form.

"You have a meeting to get to, I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" Kaiba asked as he watched Atemu get to his feet and walked around for his clothing, quickly putting them on.

He saw Atemu nod his head slightly, "Just remember I'm not finished with you yet." Atemu stated as he walked back over to Kaiba, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the others, "Even though I enjoy teasing you in your office, I don't like these quick acts, the next time will be much longer. Understood?"

"I don't take orders…….Pharaoh, I give them."

"Not with me baby boy. I'm in control, just remember that when you want to fuck me."

Atemu leaned his head father down to kiss Kaiba in his lower parts. "Later sweetheart."

Atemu walked out.

"I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Seduce Me, My Lustful Pharoah**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_Torturous pain, sexual drive, intense pleasure…_

_It hurts often. The memories that I can't seem to erase. They flash in my mind like lightning. I don't remember much about what my parents looked like, I don't even remember why they abandoned my brother and me. I don't dwell on that part of my past. Not anymore anyway. _

_And then Yami came, or should I say Atemu. He was something new, fresh. So alive and vibrant. I don't know what his true intentions are if he even has them. Maybe he does just want to be with me, without a price. But it's so hard for me to believe that. Everyone has always wanted something from me._

_Why is it so hard to trust? You always trusted everyone brother. You trusted me and look where it got you. Why? Why did I kill you?_

The bottle of whiskey was running low, but Kaiba didn't seem to notice after going through two others. Drinking had become a priority everyday after returning home from work. The masnion was so quite, nothing seemed to fill the empty holloness that seem to always reside there.

_Mokuba used to play the piano. He would play at night, so when I got home, there would be music in the house, and it would seem alive. He wasn't very good, I never told him that though. But even though he was the best I had ever heard. Maybe because he was my little brother. Maybe I just felt sorry for him. I don't know. God damn fucking son of a bitch, why can't I think clearly?_

Kaiba lifted the bottle to his lips, thought he was drinking but after a few seconds he held the bottle up, shook it and releaized it was empty.

"Fuck." the word was muttered in frustation. But he stood and walked down the stairs with a drunked gait. He stumbled to the kitchen fumbling for the light, finally finding it.

"Godamn light, tear this whold fucking place down if I have to. Fucking light never where it's supposed to be." Kaiba continued to curse as he tried to find a bottle of his favorite drink. "Found you you son of a bitch." his head suddenly felt light headed so he leaned against the counter. He laid his top half of his body on the cold stainless steel counter, savoring the feel.

He groaned and mangaed to pop the bottle cap off, bringing the neck to his lips. He took a deep gulp before making his way out of the large kitchen. He brought a foot up to the first step, but stopped and stumbled backwards.

There was a knocking on the door. He took another swig of the drink and walked to the door. He mangaed to get the locks undone, not bothering to ask who was there. He opened the door, closing his eyes as a wave of nausa washed over him.

"I leave you for two days, I go to your office, they tell me you havent been in. I search everywhere for you, don't find you. I come here, practally every hour on the hour, no answer. So now I come at eleven o clock at night and what do I find? You drunk."

"Do you have to nag? You sound like a goddamn bird. Squak, squak, squak. Never shut up." Kaiba turned around, nearly tripping on his own feet.

"Dear god." Atemu grabbed Kaiba's arm and pulled him up the stairs and to his bed. "give me the bottle Seto."

"No. It feels funny in here or is that just me?"

"It's freezing in here. When was the alst time you turned on the heater?"

"Dead cold. Lovely." ANother gulp was taken from the bottle.

"I thought we talked about this Seto."

"Who's Seto?"

Atemu sighed, and bent down retrieving the other bottles from te floor. "Goddamn it Seto." he muttered.

"Go to hell you…you, whoever the hell you are."

"Can't even remember my name. and no I'm not going anywhere until you sober up."

Kaiba suddenly exploded. "Get the fuck out of my house!" Kaiba threw the half full bottle across the room, where it shattered against the wall, the drink splashing all over the place. The shatter ogf the glass was deafening in the deathly quiet house. "I don't need you here! God damn it! Now I have to get another fucking bottle."

"No you are not, get in the goddamn bed."

"Fuck you bitch! You're the one trespassing! I'll just call the cops." Kaiba grabbed the phone from the bed side table and started dialing numbers in the phone, not even knowing what he was hitting. "Fucking numbers, where's the nine?" he was stunned and confused when the phone was wrenched from his fingers and he was slammed back on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere and you are not drinking any more whiskey. It's going to kill you."

"What the fuck do you care? No one cares. No one ever will." Kaiba rolled over and off the bed. He growled as he picked up a Chinese black vase and threw it across the room, where it to shattered against the wall, the sound echoing. "I hate this fucking place, it's always so fucking quiet. Nothing here." another glass item was thrown at the walls making noise in the house. "Nothing here, nothing here."

A lamp was ripped from the wall and tossed in the corner where the bulb and glass were broken up. "Fuck everything, fuck you, fuck my brother, fuck life, fuck fucking everything." He pulled the picutes from the walls and tossed them over his shoulders where they crash landed on the ground, not bothering to stay together. He tossed one out the window, only taking a second to admire the now broken window.

He grabbed the small table by the rocking chair and slammed it into his plasma screen tv. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." he repeated the words as he fell to his knees, energy now exhausted. His voice was now raspy and lowered to nothing more than a mere whisper.

Atemu made his way around the glass without stepping on anything or making one sound. He lowered himself down and pulled Kaiba into his arms. Resting Kaiba's head against his chest.

Tears began to slide down Kaiba's eyes, as he pushed his face in Yami's chest, trying to find safety.

"That's it baby, that's it." Atemu's murmured softly. "Shhh…"

Kaiba's eyes closed and sleep over took him.

* * *

**Authors Note**

_I apoligize for the wait, I was having difficulty with my internet_


End file.
